Leyendas Pokémon: El regreso de Mewtwo
by Dexlocoed
Summary: Ash vuelve a Kanto con sus amigos pero un plan del Equipo Rocket lo arruina todo con el plan de controlar a Mewtwo ¿Podra Ash vencer al Equipo Rocket? Descubrelo ahora en Leyendas Pokémon.


Después de que Ash perdiera y batallara en la **liga Kalos** (al menos llego en los 2 mejores). Él y sus compañeros, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie lo acompañan a su casa para visitar **Kanto**, lo cual ellos están viajando en un barco por la **ruta 21** que los llevaría a **Pueblo Paleta**.

Serena—Lastima que no hayas ganado la liga Pokémon.

Ash—No importa, hay muchas otras regiones por las que tienen ligas Pokémon.

Bonnie—Quiero ver como es Kanto.

Dedenne— ¡Dede-denne!

Clemont—**Pueblo Paleta** está cerca.

Pikachu—Pika-pika.

Ash— ¡Miren!

Serena— ¡Tierra a la vista!

Ash pensaba…

Ash— _Podre ver a mamá, al Prof. Oak, a mis Pokémon y a Tracey ¡No puedo esperar!_

Mientras tanto, en la base secreta del Equipo Rocket. Los tres, después de que hayan sido vencidos otra vez, volvieron a **Kanto**.

Giovanny—Quiero que hagan esto.

Jessie, James y Meowth— ¿Qué, jefazo?

Giovanny—No me llamen así. El plan es que vayan a la **Cueva Celeste** a buscar a Mewtwo y ponerle esto.

James— ¿Qué es eso? No es Queso.

Giovanny— Es un collar que controla a los Pokémon y nos obedecerá, solo al Equipo Rocket.

Jessie— Perfecto, Jefe.

Giovanny—Tengan estas **poke-bolas**. Contienen los Pokémon que me dejaron.

James— ¡Mis Pokémon! Cuanto los extrañe.

Jessie— Volverán con su mami Jessie

Meowth—Este plan irá a la perfección.

Jessie, James y Meowth— ¡No lo defraudaremos!

Hacen un saludo militar y sale Wobbuffet, haciendo lo mismo.

Wobbuffet— ¡Wobbuffet!

Los tres salen y se dirigen hacia **Ciudad Celeste**.

James— Y después lo usaremos para robar a la ratita kuki.

Mientras tanto, nuestros héroes salen del barco y se dirigen hacia la casa de Ash, cuando de vista lejana ve una gran sorpresa. Todos los amigos que acompañaron a Ash anteriormente lo estaban esperando; Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan y Alexa. También sus muchos Pokémon. Y su mamá y el Profesor Oak.

Ash— ¡Que sorpresa! ¡Qué bueno que están aquí!

Serena—Cuantos amigos tuvo Ash.

Bonnie—Y miren sus Pokémon ¡Genial!

Dedenne— ¡Dede-nne!

Después de varias presentaciones, Ash y sus amigos fueron a ver sus Pokémon en el patio de Ash.

Ash les presento a sus nuevos Pokémon:

**Greninja- Nvl. 48 **

**Talonflame - Nvl. 39**

**Lucario- Nvl. 51**

**Pyroar- Nvl. 40**

**Vivillon****- Nvl. 35**

Misty—Genial, un Greninja. Me encantan los de **tipo agua**.

Brock—Y veo que atrapaste gran variedad de Pokémon en Kalos que tienen poderes asombrosos a la hora de la batalla.

Ash—Si, y mi Lucario tiene una mega-piedra, lo permite mega-evolucionar.

Dawn— ¿Mega-evolucionar?

Clemont—Veras, según el profesor de la región Kalos, el profesor Sycamore; existe una evolución extra que se obtiene al darle una mega-piedra a un Pokémon, Por ejemplo: Si un Venasaur toca una **Venusaurita**, Se combierte en Mega-Venasaur. Pero hay ocasiones en las que pueden haber variaciones, como Mega-Charizard X y Mega-Charizard Y. Lo cual eso es una Mega-evolución.

Dawn— Que interesante ¿No, Piplup?

Piplup— ¡Pip-lup!

Misty—Oye, Serena. Muéstrame como son tus Pokémon.

Serena—Sera un placer.

Serena saca a sus Pokémon.

**Delphox- Nvl. 46**

**Sylveon- Nvl. 39**

**Furfrou- Nvl. 34**

**Meowstic- Nvl. 42**

**Nidoqueen- Nvl. 37**

May—Genial. Esos Pokémon son muy lindos, como para un concurso Pokémon.

Serena—En **Kalos** no hay de esos, pero me hubiera gustado entrar a uno.

Dawn—Es una lástima, es una experiencia maravillosa. Aquí en **Kanto**, hay. Como en **Hoenn** y en **Sinnoh**.

Iris—Yo tampoco he ido, en **Unova** tampoco tenemos de esos.

Axew— ¡Axew-ax!

Clemont—Veamos a mis Pokémon eléctricos.

**Diggersby- Nvl. 47**

**Chespin- Nvl. 35**

**Magnezone- Nvl. 38**

**Luxray- Nvl. 42**

**Electrode- Nvl. 32**

Brock—Ok, yo presentare a mis Pokémon.

**Croagonk- Nvl. 38**

**Chansey- Nvl. 46**

**Sudowoodo- Nvl. 40**

**Steelix- Nvl.49**

**Ludicolo- Nvl. 43**

**Swampert- Nvl 44**

Misty—Y yo también.

**Azumarril- Nvl. 34**

**Gyarados- Nvl. 42**

**Psyduck- Nvl. 25**

**Staryu- Nvl. 32**

**Politoed- Nvl. 37**

**Togekiss- Nvl. 48**

Ash—Genial. ¿Y ese Togekiss?

Misty—Veras… El Togetic que deje para que cuidara a los Togepi en el reino Espejismo volvió, porque los Togepi evolucionaron en Togetic y ya podían irse solos, así que volvió conmigo. Viajando, encontré una **piedra día** y Togetic la toco y evoluciono en Togekiss. Por ahora es mi Pokémon más fuerte.

Ash—Guau, hace tiempo no nos veíamos.

Pikachu se sube a Togekiss, saludándolo.

Tracey—Ahora yo presentare a los míos.

**Scizor- Nvl. 45**

**Venonat- Nvl. 35**

**Marril- Nvl. 29**

**Dodrio- Nvl. 31**

May—Ahora yo.

**Blaziken- Nvl. 46**

**Beautifly- Nvl. 31**

**Delcatty- Nvl. 39**

**Wartortle- Nvl. 26**

**Venasaur- Nvl. 40**

**Glaceon- Nvl. 35**

Max—Yo también tengo Pokémon, ahora soy entrenador.

Ash—Vaya, que bien.

**Munchlax- Nvl. 24 **(de May)

**Mudkip- Nvl. 12**

**Kirlia- Nvl 26**

Max—El profesor Birch me dio a Mudkip, y May me dio a Munchlax para entrenarlo.

Ash—Que bien, Munchlax debe estar feliz contigo.

Max—Sí.

Dawn—Yo presentare a mis Pokémon.

**Piplup- Nvl. 39**

**Buneary- Nvl. 34**

**Pachirisu- Nvl. 28**

**Mamoswine- Nvl. 43**

**Quilava- Nvl. 36**

**Togekiss- Nvl. 38**

Iris—Yo también presentare a mis Pokémon tipo dragón.

**Axew- Nvl. 26**

**Emolga- Nvl. 30**

**Excadrill- Nvl. 38**

**Dragonite- Nvl. 43**

**Gabite- Nvl. 21**

Cilan—Pues estos son mis Pokémon.

**Pansage- Nvl. 45**

**Crustle- Nvl. 41**

**Stunfisk- Nvl. 37**

**Darmanitan- Nvl. 39**

**Stoutland- Nvl. 40**

Prof. Oak—No se olviden de mí, yo también tengo Pokémon.

Rotom— ¡Ro-toro-toro-toro-tom!

Prof. Oak—Por supuesto, Rotom y…

**Dragonite- Nvl. 58**

**Pidgeot- Nvl. 49**

**Blastoise- Nvl. 65**

**Charizard- Nvl. 68**

**Venasaur- Nvl. 64**

Ash— ¡Genial! No sabía que tenía los tres iniciales evolucionados.

Prof. Oak—Pues, si yo entregaba a los iniciales, pude tener los también. Los capture hace mucho. Pero no son los únicos, en mi laboratorio hay un santuario para los Pokémon de **Kanto**.

Todos van al laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Y ven todos sus Pokémon, estaba lleno de Psyduck, Ponyta, Magikarp, Seaking, Pidgey, etc.

Iris—Miren a esos Pokémon.

Misty— Este paisaje es genial.

Todos estaban tranquilos pero se escuchó una explosión desde lejos y se propaga una nube de humo que viene hacia ellos.

**¡BOOM!**

Ash— ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Bonnie— ¡Sostente, Dedenne!

Dedenne— ¡De-de-denne!

Prof. Oak— ¡Pidgeot! ¡Usa _Torbellino_!

La nube de humo se va con el ataque de Pidgeot.

Brock—Parece haber sido en Ciudad Verde.

Ash— ¡Vamos!

Ash, sus amigos y el profesor van a investigar ¿Que será esa explosión? ¿Tendrá que ver con el Equipo Rocket?

No pregunten más, porque esta historia continuara…


End file.
